Blood vow
by Violetta Valery
Summary: With Stefan firmly in Katherine's grasp, Elena will do anything to get him back. Even if it means siding with his devil of a brother.
1. Late night visitor

**A/N: I don****'t own anything, neither Vampire Diaries novel series, nor Vampire Diaries TV series. The characters used are created by L.J. Smith, and developed by CW television production team. I disclaim any rights to the Vampire diaries franchise.**

–––––––––––––––––––**-**

She was breathing heavily and her heart was hammering inside her chest. He was hovering over her semi-naked body, flashing his trademark grin that conveyed all of his wicked intentions before he bent his head to her very naked breasts and sucked on her nipple. She hadn't intended to enjoy it, it was an absurd situation, and she didn't even know how she got there in the first place. But the sensation was exquisite; it rushed every single coherent thought out of her head, probably with the blood that instantly flew towards her core. And when her stomach came into contact with his icy touch, her body arched, yearning for something she did not understand, even though back in her mind an inner voice was screaming it was not right. He, however, continued with his explorations and with one swift motion removed both her jeans and her panties, leaving her naked. But she felt even more exposed as his hungry eyes were exploring her whilst his every intention was clearly reflected in them.

And his hand moved down, until it found her wet centre. She hissed as his fingers entered her and started their teasing. She was hoping to regain control over her mind, but no avail. As he was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed, building up unknown pleasure inside her, a surge of guilt hit her. This was not right, this couldn't be happening. She shouldn't be experiencing this pleasure, she ought to be disgusted! But every time she fought with herself, every time she tried to raise herself up with the help of her arms, she found out she has been grasping the white sheets of her bed.

He undressed himself with inhuman speed and all of a sudden he was positioned above her and she knew what was coming. She knew she had to run away at this point, try to escape it somehow, as one part of her knew she wasn't there voluntarily, yet she still lay there, waiting. She expected to feel pain as her body would stretch to accommodate him, but the pain never came, only pleasure even more intense than before. He was moving inside her and she responded by matching his movements with hers, her primal instincts knowing better than her mind what to do. No escape, there is no escape, her inner voice kept shouting, but every time she heard it, it sounded more and more quiet, until she could hear it no more. And even though he kept moving inside her faster and faster, his face seemed unmoved by what was perspiring between them. He was watching her reactions with a hint of an interest and amusement, but nothing else.

She, however, was gradually moving towards the point when the pleasure was just too much to handle and too much to bear, to the point where it bordered with pain. And at that exact moment she began to fall, not even being aware of the fact she had soared before. The fall did not hurt her, oh no, it only caused her to explode and shatter into millions of small pieces, while strong waves of pleasure were washing over every single one of them. She was conscious and yet completely unaware of her body at the same time and it was all because of that amazing, overwhelming, pulsating pleasure…

Elena Gilbert woke up with a start, sitting upright in her bed. She felt very flustered, her breathing was labored and she could still feel the last small spasms of what she guessed must have been her climax. She quickly turned her head towards the open window and she caught a glimpse of a huge black crow flying into the night.

She put her hand on her chest, she knew her vervain necklace wasn't on, as it was lying on the nightstand, and with a great effort steadied her breathing. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to fight the inner feeling of disgust that was forming inside her.

"That bastard," she uttered.


	2. The confrontation

**A****/N:**** Firstly I would like to thank my lovely reviewers – your reviews definitely help and encourage my writing! Secondly, just to explain one thing – in this story I am playing with Elena as created by L.J. Smith, not only look wise, but also with her character – I sometimes find the TV Elena to be slightly more passive in comparison to how she reacts in the book, therefore I mixed the personal attributes a bit. Everything else is just as in the TV series. Don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it****! Oh, and a****s always, me not own, please don't sue ****:)**

CHAPTER 2 – The Confrontation

Damon Salvatore was sitting in the living room of the boarding house, shuffling through pages of a book, sipping on the blood and cursing his undead existence. Not only was he dying out of boredom, but the supplies of his precious scotch have run out and now he had to wait a few days until the order he had placed earlier that week arrived. To make it even better, he also finished drinking everything alcoholic he could find inside the Salvatore household, including the 96% disinfecting alcohol. He frowned. How appropriate for him to read a book on the prohibition period. He let out a growl. He definitely could do with a speakeasy. Or with a distraction.

It must have been telepathy, he thought as he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly walked to the door, pondering who might be seeking his charming company in the gloomy boarding house on such a lovely summer day. Here comes my distraction, he thought, as he opened the door. And there she was, standing on his doorstep in all her glory – long platinum blond hair falling on a pink top with lovely décolletage, slender legs that seemed to go forever in skinny white jeans, high heels accentuating her delicious derrière… but quite a stern look in her beautiful deep blue lapis lazuli eyes.

"Hello Elena," he drawled, "what can I do for you?" he asked as he opened the door for her to enter.

"Hello Damon," she said while walking to the centre of the living room, where she waited for him to close the door and join her. "Is Stefan here by any chance?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly, as if she hadn't already known the answer, before he replied:

"No, he's still having his share of fun with Katherine… I guess I don't have to go into juicy details." She shook her head.

"Great, that's what I was hoping for," she said. He came closer to her.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because of this," she said as she slapped him across right side of his face with a back of her hand, "and this," she explained as she slapped him with her palm, which this time landed on his left cheek. He looked at her in shock; he thought they were already past this stage of their relationship.

"What was that for?" he asked, but he didn't try to pretend her slaps caused him pain apart from shock. Her eyes were blazing.

"The first one was for abusing the vulnerable state I was in. The second one was for treating me as one of your toys, even though I thought we were friends," she said with a surprisingly calm voice, given the circumstances. Damon looked at her, replaying the event she hinted in his mind.

He came to check up on her and his original intention was just to make sure she was alright. With Katherine around one couldn't really predict when she would decide to dig her claws into Elena, the girl who stole both Salvatore brothers from her. Never mind Elena was only aware of stealing Stefan, who was now with Katherine, falling under her spell and a bit of compulsion once again. So it was upon Damon to ensure Elena's safety, as Saint Stefan didn't bother and that was why he was sitting on the tree next to her window that night.

But after he saw her lying on the bed asleep, looking like an angel, he simply couldn't help himself. He fantasised about Elena Gilbert many times, not only because she was so attractive, but also because deep down under that canny exterior was a big heart open for everyone she cared about. She was the only friend he had, he cared for her and definitely not in a merely innocent way. Probably that was the reason he got lost in one of his fantasies and only moments later, when he noticed her tossing and turning in her bed and saw that she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace, he realized what he had done. A normal person would immediately stop, but well… since Damon was neither normal person, nor even a living one, he decided to enjoy the show. He could definitely see he was disturbing her sleep as he made his way into her head – her heart was beating faster, her breathing was quicker and shallower and he could smell her arousal. It was amusing to watch her with that small frown on her sleeping face, which absolutely didn't correspond with the rest of her reactions…

"Are you going to say anything?" was what pulled him out of his re-living of the previous night. Tough question. Does he want to confess his weakness or would he play the wicked, evil Damon? He decided to go with the second option.

"Come on, Elena, I only wanted you to enjoy yourself. After all, I must make up for the dreadful negligence with which my dear brother is treating you these days," he said, emphasizing the word enjoy with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"And I guess that translated from the Damon language means raping me!" she said angrily. He looked at her, surprised.

"Raping? Elena I didn't lay a finger on you!"

"You raped my mind, which to me is just the same."

"Oh come on, how is that possible?" he asked her. She crossed her arms and made a step back, probably in an attempt to keep her temper down.

"Damon, when one of the participants is an unwilling one, it is a rape."

"Unwilling? Elena you wound me, I thought you liked it," he smirked.

"Who put such a preposterous idea into your head?" she asked coldly and if looks could kill, Damon Salvatore would be dead. Given, of course, he wasn't a vampire, which he was.

"Oh come on, I'm vampire, remember? I can hear your heartbeat and other things, and I can smell," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"That was a natural physical reaction to what you _made_ me feel. It wasn't my choice," she said and when she noticed the brief look of shock on his face, she pressed: "Tell me Damon, was I screaming your name? Have I been begging for more, telling you how much I want you?" She had him. Smart girl, he had to give her credit, she must have remembered everything quite vividly, so there wasn't any point in lying.

"Well, not with your words, but" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Well then I clearly wasn't enjoying myself as much as you thought, Damon. On that note: don't you ever dare to do it again, or I'll come with a stake next time," she said and started to walk towards the door, thinking the conversation was over. However, Damon rushed towards her using his vampiric speed and blocked her way.

"Tell me Elena," he started, looking serious, "do you really want me to believe that my pathetic brother makes you feel so much better?" he asked her. Her eyes widened, as she spat:

"Your brother never touched me in this way. Just because you presume he did doesn't even slightly justify what you did. I am not one of your toys to be used at your leisure. And I am very sorry I thought otherwise." She blinked a few times and then she turned on her heel and left the boarding house, slamming the door behind her.

Damon stood there long after she was gone. One thing was certain – Elena Gilbert never ceased to amaze him.


	3. The wicked deed

CHAPTER 3 – The Wicked Deed

"I'm very glad to see you Elena, you haven't been around much these days." Bonnie was over at Elena's to catch up with her friend. As it was summer holiday, she didn't have a chance to see her everyday at school and with Katherine around, Elena was mostly in hiding, just in case she decided to show her face in Mystic Falls. Bonnie knew what was happening, Elena filled her in almost instantly after Katherine returned.

"I know. I'm very worried about Stefan. He just… went with her and never came back." Both girls were sitting on Elena's bed.

"How did that happen? Stefan was devoted to you." Elena sighed.

"That's the problem, I just don't know. I try to tell myself he did it to protect me and to avoid Katherine becoming overly interested in me, but…"

"It just isn't convincing enough?" her friend finished for her. Elena nodded.

"Exactly. I know I should trust him, but in this situation, it is simply not possible. And Damon said…" Bonnie interrupted her with a grunt.

"Please don't tell me you still trust him."

"I do. He's a first class jerk and he makes me mad, but in these crazy times, he's actually the one that stayed."

"That's true, but… well, you know it is hard for me to accept that your boyfriend is a vampire. Now I've had to come to terms with the fact that I've entered an alternate reality where Damon is more reliable of the two?"

"I'm surprised as well, but that's what it is. Anyway, Damon said that because Stefan drinks only animal blood, an old and strong vampire like Katherine can compel him to some extent. And that she'd make sure to keep him on animal blood just to maintain that control over him."

"That's all? Just like that?" Bonnie asked sceptically. Elena looked at her hands in her lap.

"No. Apparently she was able to lure him because he still had some feelings for her." Bonnie put her hand on hers.

"Wait a minute? Damon said that?" she asked her with a frown.

"Yes, why?"

"Elena haven't you thought about the possibility of him lying to you so that he can hurt you by breaking you and Stefan up?"

"No. I mean he could, but he would do it to hurt Stefan. Even if it sounds bizarre, I trust him. He has a very… erm unique sense of what's moral, but in this case I think he speaks the truth."

"Well in this case, don't come crying to me when he hurts you. Or I'll roast him until he's well-done." Elena smiled.

"Thank you Bonnie," she said and embraced her best friend. "But, as I said, I think I'll trust him this time. It's actually easier for me to believe it was that way, rather than he just went with her and stayed with her willingly. Until I find a way to get him back," she said.

"How?" asked Bonnie. Elena shook her head.

"I don't have an idea yet, I just don't know how."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not the most resourceful person in the world when it comes to romancing vampires. I'm here to protect you against them, not to make them love you. Sorry Elena." Elena's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wait a second, now that's a perfect idea!"

"What?"

"Making them love me. That's it, Bonnie, all I need is a love spell. Can't you cast one that would make Stefan realise he's in love with me, not Katherine and he would return? You can make it, can't you?" The witch shook her head.

"I can't Elena, with love, it's not that easy." Elena grasped Bonnie's her forearms and looked into her eyes.

"But you're a powerful witch, with all possible spells in grimoire, there must be a way of creating such a spell."

"You're not listening to me, Elena. I can cast such spell, yes, but the effects will make you far from happy."

"But he'll come to me!"

"Haven't you heard of Tristan and Isolde? They drank a love potion and died in the end. The love potion, or, in this case, a love spell, will make him in love with you. For a while. But such effects will only cause madness and suffering. She is compelling him which is something same as love spell. You can't fight it this way."

"But how…"

"I don't know Elena. I'm very sorry, but I just can't help you with this."

"Is this because Stefan is a vampire?"

"You haven't listened. It has nothing to do with that. But love is something I refuse to mess with." Elena stared at her, not realising her eyes were filling with tears until one fell down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away.

"I should go. I didn't mean to upset you," said Bonnie as she jumped off the bed. Elena wiped another few tears.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry Bonnie. I shouldn't be thinking of dragging you into this, rather finally doing something," said Elena as she embraced her friend.

"Please take care, Elena. I don't want you to get hurt," whispered Bonnie.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll be fine," said Elena as she watched Bonnie leave her room. She let her tears fall from her eyes freely.

"I'll just get back what's been taken away from me," she said to herself.

"My, my, aren't we emotional today?" a voice startled her. She knew its owner only too well. She turned around to see Damon Salvatore with his trademark mocking smirk on his face. She blinked back her tears in an instant, wiping their remains off her cheeks. She hated the fact he had just seen her in such a weak state.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked him.

"And a bit feisty as well, I see. I came to check up on you, as a matter of fact." Elena let out a mocking laugh. That was not the way she would have put it. Damon came because she's been ignoring his phone calls and text for the past two days since the midnight incident. She didn't do it because she was extra pissed, even though she was, it was more of a statement she wanted to make.

"It's broad daylight, I'm not asleep and unfortunately I'm wearing my vervain necklace, so I'm not potential fun right now," she said.

"How cruel of you to say such things," he said and sat on her bed.

"Not really. You don't have a heart I might wound," she spat. Damon smirked.

"You, on the other hand, have quite a broken heart from what I've heard and saw."

"It isn't polite to listen to other people's conversations. You might hear what you wouldn't like."

"I already did, but really, Elena? First class jerk? That is just soo unimaginative. I preferred the self-serving psychopath with absolutely no redeeming qualities much better." It made her laugh. "Now that's much better. Moping, brooding and depressing doesn't suit you, Elena. Just leave that to Stefan, or he might come back and realise you've stole his social role." She sighed.

"Well, that's the problem. He doesn't look like he's planning on doing so in the near future. Coming back I mean."

"Here we go again, brooding. I don't recognize you, Elena, what happened to the girl who always got everything she wanted? If I remember correctly, you used to make your friends swear with their blood to do everything to help you to get what you wanted." She nodded.

"Yes, last time I swore I won't rest until Stefan is mine."

"You see, that's a good approach. Why just don't do it again?"

"Bonnie refused to help me. I won't turn to Caroline with something like that. I'm alone in it this time." Damon gave her a wide smile.

"This is the point where you don't have it quite right. There is this one vampire who would love to help you with this." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Hmm… it is just so boring in Mystic Falls these days; I'm dying to have some excitement. Secondly, I don't like to see you turning into Stefan, it doesn't become you at all. Thirdly, I will get my share of fun with Katherine, I don't like to be left out of this business at all. Fourthly and finally, I just might owe you a favour after being… a prat. A charming one, put a prat nevertheless," he said as he waggled his eyebrows. Elena crossed her arms on her chest.

"Can I trust you?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, you can trust me with this." Her blue gaze darkened as an idea ran through her head.

"Will you swear with your blood?" Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh really? Are you asking a vampire to swear with their blood?" She nodded.

"I would have guessed you'd take such an oath extremely seriously."

"You're right."

"Great, let's do this," Elena said. All of a sudden she was all business. She went to her bathroom, returning with a towel which she spread between them on the bed, because she didn't want to stain her sheets with blood. Then she went to the kitchen, returning with a knife. Damon smiled.

"This looks very kinky from my perspective. I like it."

"Oh you shut up. I really mean this."

"Me too," he said simply. She unclasped her vervain necklace and placed it on her nightstand.

"Now it's for real," she said. She then took the knife and slit it across one of the thinner veins on her wrist, going for a shallow cut, trying to avoid muscles. She winced as the sharp blade parted her skin. Damon was staring at her the whole time.

"Your turn," she said as she handed him the knife. He shook his head to prevent himself from vamping out as small veins already started to form around his eyes and did the same. Elena then moved her wrist towards his, so their bloods would mingle.

"Damon Salvatore, promise to do everything to help me get Stefan back."

"I promise," he said.

"And I will not rest until Stefan is back with me. I will fight for him, even if it will be the last thing I'll do," she said solemnly, looking into Damon's eyes. She pulled back her hand.

"My god, that was sexy. I seriously don't know what's wrong with my stupid brother. You, Elena, are an amazing turn-on for a vampire," he said. She smacked his thigh with her uninjured hand playfully.

"Here goes your seriousness."

"Oh, I am serious. And by the way, I would still like to do this vow the way we vampires actually do it."

"I guess that does involve a bit more than just bringing two bloods together," she said with a fear in her voice. He nodded.

"Correct. You don't mind I hope." She shook her head, she was determined. If this is what she has to do in order to get him to help her, she'll do it. When he saw permission in her eyes, he grabbed her wrist and brought it towards his mouth. He bit his own wrist to make blood flow from it and extended his arm towards her. With her free hand, Elena grabbed his wrist and began to drink, bracing herself for the pain of his fangs piercing her skin. It never arrived. It was intense and she dared to say magical. She already imagined the wheels of fate being set into motion. A warm feeling spread through her whole body, at one point she actually felt as if she was soaring. And then, at the exactly same moment, both of them stopped. Damon's face returned to its human form and Elena looked at her wrist in awe, it already started to heal. Of course it would, she had Damon's blood inside her. Damon jumped from the bed and moved towards the window.

"Come to the boarding house tomorrow after the dark. We'll discuss the options and possibilities."

"Okay. Thank you." He waggled his eyebrows.

"My pleasure. It is always pleasure doing business with you, Elena," he said.

"I can quite see why. Bye Damon" she said.

"Bye Elena," he said as he put his foot out of the window. He turned to face her.

"Oh, and just by the way, try not getting killed yourself tonight. You might become a vampire." And with that, he was gone.

**A/N: Liked it? Please review. Hated it? Review nevertheless. I hope to manage to type the next chapter soon, I****'m having too much fun playing with them all ****:)**


End file.
